


the one where jealousy plays a major role

by kamachiato



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, dumb boys who like each other, juric, juyeon acts ooc, kevin best boy, tbh it's cringey, there is a very small jaeric moment too, this was written during the time hwall was still in the boyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamachiato/pseuds/kamachiato
Summary: eric and juyeon might be the biggest jealous idiots who like each other.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	the one where jealousy plays a major role

[ _eric]_

If looks could kill then Lee Jaehyun and Heo Hyunjoon would already be dead.

  
That's what Eric thinks bitterly as he watches Juyeon, Hyunjoon and Jaehyun play around almost childishly but looks can be deceiving. If you look close enough you can see the slight flirting underneath all those corny jokes and physical touches.

Now don't get Eric wrong, he loves Hyunjoon and Jaehyun like his own family but do they really have to reciprocate Juyeon's flirting?

"Ayo, what's the matter?"

Kevin sits down beside Eric, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Hyung..." He whines, pouting and folding his arms like a child. Kevin's eyes follow Eric's and he sighs.

"Again?"

The younger boy nods, staring disdainfully at he trio who are now huddled together, watching something on Juyeon's phone.

"Why do you let it bother you?"

Eric shrugs, placing his head against the mirror of the practise room.

They haven't started yet thanks to Jacob, Younghoon and Changmin deciding to eat breakfast at a café which is pretty far from their building and now they're running late.

Sangyeon, Chanhee, Haknyeon and Sunwoo are having a passionate discussion about food and clothes in one corner of the room. Eric and Kevin are sitting opposite to them with their backs against the mirror and the other three...

Eric cringes.

He really isn't the type to get jealous but recently he's noticed Juyeon has been pushing him away _and_ flirting with the other members- namely Jaehyun, Hyunjoon and Chanhee- onstage and offstage. Eric isn't dumb.

_"I just- I just don't get it Kevin-"_

He speaks in English in order to ensure that none of the other members will understand him.

_"- I mean we've basically lived together for so long yet he seems to be- to be pushing me away!"_

Tears are now threatening to spill but Eric doesn't want to make a scene.

_"Oh Eric..."_

Kevin side hugs him, making sure that his face is hidden from the three boys who are now watching them with rapt attention, the kitten video on Juyeon's phone long abondened.

"What's the matter Eric?"

Jaehyun calls out, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

The other four boys look up from their conversation and instead avert their attention to the youngest who is thankful for Kevin's body shielding his face.

"It's noth-"

At that moment the missing members (Jacob, Changmin and Younghoon) burst in through the door, panting slightly.

"W-we're sorry were late!"

Sangyeon shakes his head and then motions for the sitting boys to stand and make the formation.

Flustered, Eric shoots up startling Kevin in the process. He mumbles a quick "sorry" and turns his body away from Juyeon, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and pretending to be rubbing them.

He can feel concerned stares at the back of his head and when Eric looks at the mirror, he makes eye contact with the person he doesn't want to.

But something that had been weighing Eric's chest seems to take off and he feels lighthearted when he notices the concern and warmth in Juyeon's eyes.  
-

"You really don't wanna eat?"

Eric shakes his head, scrunching his nose so it looks more realistic.

"Nah, I ate already."

Truth was, Juyeon had been avoiding Eric like the plague today, which is very out of character for him. The little moment in the practise room had only given Eric a small hope yet Juyeon just crushed it.

No, he stepped on it and crushed it with his heel and threw in into the biggest dumpster in the world. Which turns out to be Eric's heart. And as if that hadn't been enough, Juyeon was extra touch with _everyone._ (Eric excluded and again, very out of character for the older.)

He feels tears prick his eyes and, choosing to ignore the calls of his members, he dashes towards his and Chanhee's shared room and locks the door.

Chanhee can sleep in somebody else's room tonight.

_"What the fuck is wrong with you Eric?!"_

He ruffles his hair in frustration, leaning against the door. A few tears cascade down his eyes.

"Youngjae ah, are you... are you okay?"

That voice... Eric knows that voice too well.

"I'm fine! Oh and can you tell Chanhee hyung to sleep somewhere else yeah? Please?"

Eric voice is a little too high pitched but he doesn't care. With his back still against the door, he slides down and brings his knees close to his body. The darkness of the room is somewhat comforting.

"Uh... can you open the door?"

A few more tears fall and Eric hastily wipes it away. His next words come out harsher then he wanted it to.

"I'm fine! Just- just go!"

The other side of the door is silent and Eric wonders if he fucked up real bad.

A moment later he hears a soft sigh and an "okay". When the footsteps disappear, Eric cries.  
-

[ _juyeon_ ]

"Alright! Now this is too much!"

Kevin's sudden outburst startles the ten eating boys. Juyeon feels a bit tense, wondering if this is about Eric.

"What's the matter?"

Sangyeon speaks up and everyone is staring at Kevin with rapt attention. Everyone but Juyeon.

"YOU-"

As feared, the Canadian points an accusing finger at Juyeon. He turns slightly pink when he feels ten pairs of eyes staring at him.

"-need to go and apologize to Eric now!"

A whisper of agreement passes down the boys and Juyeon feels like he's in a court. Kevin being Eric's lawyer and the rest as the jury.

Unfortunately, there's no one defending Juyeon.

"I think Kevin's right. We've all noticed you've been avoiding Eric a lot lately."

This time it's Younghoon who says it.

Another whisper of agreement and Juyeon almost finds it comical how the expression of the ten boys change. Except he's in no condition to laugh.

"Guys I-"

He has nothing to say. No excuses, no lies. Nothing to defend himself with.

"Hyung you do realize how touchy and sensetive Eric is don't you?"

Juyeon wants to strangle Sunwoo for being right but it is his own fault for ignoring Eric. Only because Juyeon doesn't like the butterflies in his stomach when he's around the younger boy.

"I'll go and apologize."

Juyeon gets up and walks nimbly towards Chanhee and Eric's share room feeling his members stare at him. The butterflies only get worse.

"Youngjae ah, are you... are you okay?"

 _'_ _Of course he isn't! Lee Juyeon you idiot!'_

"I'm fine! Oh and can you tell Chanhee hyung to sleep somewhere else yeah? Please?"

Juyeon clenches his fists. Eric's lisp is too pronounced and that hardly happens, only when he's very excited or very, very hurt.

Excitement is crossed out.

"Uh... can you open the door?"

_'That was smooth you fucker. Can you open the door? Really?'_

"I'm fine! Just- just go!"

Juyeon's heart hurts. It hurts too much.

He once was Eric's supporting pillar, the one the younger could always rely on but his stupid, _stupid_ feelings ruined everything.

He sighs unconsciously.

"Okay." He mumbles before heading out to where everyone is waiting anxiously.

When he enters the room he feels the tension but shrugs it off.

"Chanhee, Eric wants the room to himself tonight."

He says, devoid of any emotion. The members are now giving him concerned stares but Juyeon remains nonchalant.

"I'm off to sleep. Good night everyone."

Juyeon doesn't hear their responses. He doesn't care right now, the pain in his chest and thoughts of a certain boy clouding his mind.

Only when he reaches his and Younghoon's shared room does he realize he's crying.  
-

"And then the old lad-"

High pitched laughter interrupts Haknyeon's story but the boys are used to it.

The owner of the high pitched laughed is Eric, who's with Jaehyun. Juyeon's observed Eric isn't that clingy with him today, in fact, he hasn't spoken to Juyeon at all.

Even during breakfast when Eric wanted sugar, instead of asking Juyeon he asked Hyunjoon and left an awkard atmosphere when Juyeon offered the bottle of sugar to Eric and the latter ignored it. Jaehyun fortunately lightened the atmosphere by making a joke but Eric still refused to take the sugar. Finally, Hyunjoon had to pry the bottle away from Juyeon and give it to Eric, who in turn had grinned very widely and thanked Hyunjoon.

He blocks out Haknyeon's talking (Sunwoo and Hyunjoon are listening anyways) and pays close attention to Jaehyun and Eric. The younger is very touchy with Jaehyun and Juyeon doesn't like it one bit.

Unlike Eric, Juyeon gets jealous very easily.

He watches silently for a while before his jealousy takes charge.

Jaehyun has his hands on the younger's waist and Eric's wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck, smiling sheepishly.

They tend to fool around like that a lot during practise and Eric is the only one who Jaehyun won't drop when spinning.

Even though there's ample of space between them, something in Juyeon snaps and soon he's dragging Eric out of the practise room.

"H-hyung!'

He has an iron grip on the younger's wrist and only stops when they're in an unused part if the building.

"What do you want?"

Eric's somehow managed to pry his wrist from Juyeon's grip. His arms are crossed protectively over his chest.

"Youngjae I..."

The words get stuck in Juyeon's throat. Not because he's nervous (though he is) but because of the way the sunlight makes the shorter male's face _glow_. It's like the universe, for the first time is cooperating with Juyeon.

Without thinking twice, he cages Eric between him and the wall and, oblivious to the younger's widening eyes, presses their lips together. His heart flutters when Eric kisses back. Their lips move in unison and Juyeon shudders in pleasure.

He feels Eric snake his arms around his neck and presses further to deepen the kiss.

They part for oxygen. Juyeon smiles when he sees the younger's cheeks tinted pink. His lips are glossy and red from the kiss.

"I like you."

Juyeon makes a mental note to slap Jaehyun for rubbing off on him and making him so straightforward but the thought dissolves when Eric giggles ( _'dear lord,'_ Juyeon thinks, _'he wants to kill me today'_ ) and connects their foreheads together.

"I like you too hyung."

He drops his hands from the wall and holds Eric's waist instead. He sighs when Eric starts rambling.

"So all this time you liked me but I got jealous for nothing just because you didn't realize- oh my gosh and I thought you were straight! You made me worry for no-"

Juyeon shuts Eric up with another kiss. He'll be happy to do so for the rest of his life.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was first published on wattpad in my account -kamachiato
> 
> yes i know it's cringey but i was young at that time also this is the first time i published something here so :)


End file.
